


Алкая света

by penguin_in_glasses, WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Ангельская кровь практически всевластна над одним конкретным вампиром





	Алкая света

  
Каждый раз, когда Саймон вонзает клыки, ему кажется: он кусает недостижимое солнце, едва ли не оскверняет святыню.

Но ангельская кровь Джейса — слишком великое, слишком желанное, слишком всеобъемлющее удовольствие. Каждый глоток — вспышка на солнце, жгучая и яркая. Каждый раз — как в первый, неповторимый и незабываемый.

Саймон аккуратно прокалывает кожу клыками, делает несколько глотков, осторожно зализывает ранки. 

Яд вампира бессилен против ангельской крови, но ангельская кровь практически всевластна над одним конкретным вампиром. Несколько глотков — несколько недель без жажды и голода. Несколько мгновений едва выносимого удовольствия — несколько ярчайших воспоминаний на всю оставшуюся вечность.

Каждый раз, когда Саймон кусает плоть и пьёт кровь, он кажется самому себе вором и преступником, захотевшим украсть звезду, покусившимся на реликвию.

Вот только солнце не подставляет шею добровольно, а святыни не ждут своего похитителя, не дрожат от удовольствия в его руках и не выкрикивают в забытьи его имя.

Каждый раз, когда Саймон приходит к Джейсу, он думает: это зависимость, это одержимость. Но каждый раз слышит просьбу остаться и каждый раз остаётся — всё дольше и дольше.

Пока однажды от яркого света солнца не исчезают все причины уходить.


End file.
